


kindred

by Wahmenitu



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Team Red, Team as Family, at the end of the day Peter Parker is a kid y'all, kind of whump?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu
Summary: It's some straight up movie shit when they find Peter.The sky is grey, threatening rain.  He's crouched across from a headstone, arms crossed over his knees.  Some hard core origin story shit.(Peter's been MIA for a little longer than they're comfortable with.)





	kindred

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this has been in my head for a little while? I'm not totally happy with the way this came out, might re-write it at some point. We'll see, I guess.

Matt started to get concerned when Peter didn't show up for the third day in a row.

They'd only been running with the kid for about six months at that point, and when he pointed this absence out to Wade, the bigger man could only shrug.

Teenagers, man.

"He's probably just got himself a girlfriend or a boyfriend or somethin', Red. He's a kid. Maybe he's got homework." he was dismissive, Matt frowning a bit and making a noise.

"It just doesn't feel right." he muttered, but he let it go for now. Wade watched when he went still, and threw himself to his feet.

"Whatcha hear, boy?" he cooed, and Matt's fist hit his shoulder in retaliation.

"Let's go." Matt replied simply, and that was the end of it.

When it hit the fifth day and they hadn't seen or heard from Peter, Wade relented.

"Okay, yeah. Something's probably up." he sighed, as Matt perked up.

Fucking softie.

"What should we-"

"Come with me." Matt replied, diving for the edge of the roof and then all Wade could do was try and keep up. Motherfucker was fast, yo.

By the time he reached Matt's apartment, it was to find him wrapped up in his pretty lawyer clothes, adjusting his tie.

What the hell?

"What the hell, Red? Fuck are we going?"

"We are going to meet May Parker." Matt unfolded his cane and reached for Wade's arm. Wade adjusted for him automatically, bewildered.

"... how long you been plannin' this?" Wade asked as they made their way out to the streets. People gave them a wide berth, but given the way Hell's Kitchen ran, it could be because of either of them. Matt, obviously blind, or Wade, with all manner of weapons openly carried.

"A while."

Matt heard the way May Parker's heart kicked up when she answered the door to two strange men. Heard her breath catch in her throat, the blood thrumming in her veins.

The words had never been easier to get out.

"I'm Daredevil." he held a hand out before she could speak. "And this is Deadpool. We're... friends of Spider-Man."

May exhaled. "Yes." she opened the door wider. "He talks about the two of you all the time... can... can I help you with something?" she asked, hip cocked against the door now.

No wonder Peter was so weird, his aunt was definitely a hippie.

"We haven't seen him in five days. He won't answer our messages, pick up our calls. We're just... concerned." Matt explained.

"Oh." May whispered.

Oh? What? What does that mean?

"It's coming up, isn't it? I... I think I know where you can find him."

It's some straight up movie shit when they find Peter.

The sky is grey, threatening rain. He's crouched across from a headstone, arms crossed over his knees. Some hard core origin story shit.

There is nothing either of them can say, so they say nothing. Instead they flank Peter, Matt's hands wrapped around his cane. Wade's hands go to his hips, reading the engraving on the stone. He likes the flowers Peter has strewn around the stone. Bright yellow, scraggly things. Vanessa would have liked shit like that.

Peter scrubs a sleeve over his face and stands, taking a breath. "We can go now."

When he turns to walk away with them, he offers Matt his arm.

"Think he would've been proud of you, Pete." Wade glances at him as they walk. There's a beat before those brown puppy eyes are on him, sly and pleased all at the same time.

"Thought you were allergic to feelings, DP."

Okie dokie then. Fuck you, Peter Parker.

By the time they leave the cemetery, he's laughing, and Matt is smiling to himself as they walk, content to listen to the familiar bickering.

"Thank you, guys." Peter speaks when the air stills and quiets around them.

Anytime, kid.

Who would understand better than them?

**Author's Note:**

> These people are taking over my life and I don't know what to do about it so here I am for the ride.
> 
> wahmenitu.tumblr.com


End file.
